


TBB 5 Lightning Drabble Round!

by almostblue (fictionalaspect), andnowforyaya, bluedreaming, golden_kimono, roebling



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/bluedreaming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brownie Bunch will be having a Lightning Drabble Round as we wait for fic posting to start! See inside for instructions and details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TBB 5 Lightning Drabble Round!

**Author's Note:**

> [TBB 3 Lightning Drabble Round](http://thebrowniebunch.livejournal.com/29267.html)   
>  [TBB 2 LIghtning Drabble Round](http://thebrowniebunch.livejournal.com/14702.html#cutid1%22)

Hello,  
  
Thank you so much to those who have written for this fifth round of TBB! Thank you also to everyone who volunteered to pinch-hit and to beta. While we wait for the authors to be revealed, we're going to hold a **Lightning Drabble Round.**  
  
The Lightning Drabble Round is a TBB tradition (sort of) and offers a fast, fun, low pressure opportunity for everyone to keep writing a little bit more! Read on for how it will work.

**Instructions:**

1) If you want to participate, comment on this entry with a prompt in the following format: pairing/character, 3-5 random one word prompts. For example: **banghim,** **apple, blonde, sneakers, failure**

2) All comments/prompts will be moderated until the Lightning Drabble Round opens for fills.

3) Prompts will close on Monday at 9:00PM EST, August 22, 2016 and be published below shortly after. Prompts are then open for fills.

4) Writers may fill any prompt with a drabble (fic under 1,000 words). You have until the last of the TBB fics are revealed (tentatively September 2, 2016) to write as many drabbles as you want based on the prompts! One prompt may have multiple fills. Drabbles must take inspiration from the words in the prompt, though the inspiration can be from one word, two words -- or the drabble can incorporate all the words in the prompt! There's no assigned posting times or deadlines, so you can post 'em as you write 'em!  
  
You don't have to have participated in the exchange to take part in the Lightning Drabble Round. Anon commenting will be enabled so anon participants should also be able to take part. It's low stakes, so if you can only write one drabble, that's absolutely fine. 10 drabbles? Fine too! Real life gets in the way and you can't write at all? We get it.

**5) No specific format is required for the drabbles, but please post any warnings in the first line, bolded (for those who don't know the HTML: warnings here; without spaces!).**

On the day the authors are revealed (August 31, 2016), the masterlist containing all Lightning Round Drabbles will be posted.  
  
If there are any questions we haven't answered, just comment below and we'll try to answer them right away! Otherwise, that's it!

**Lightning Drabble Round prompts are CLOSED! Writing fills for the prompts listed is CLOSED!**

 

 

\--

**Fills Masterlist (Complete)**

[Bangdae, cherry blossoms, flogging, slavery, red](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73159927)

 - [fill by Sempiternalis](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73729225)

[BangDae, domestic, misunderstanding, cheating, doubt, happy-ending](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73373767)

 - [fill by andnowforyaya](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73554298)

[BangDae, fluff, home, playful, cuddles](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73389709)

 - [fill by YouxJr](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73744810)

[Bangdae, gold, heart, dream, sunshine](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73527754)

 - [fill by allpowerfullou](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73614094)

[BangHim, baby, mission, brainwashed, lust, playtime](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73061629)

 - [fill by Sempiternalis](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73968754)

[Banghim, thighs, home, rain](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73490620)

 - [fill by Sempiternalis](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73768615)

 - [fill by Nathaliafl123](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73821757)

[Bangjae, adventure, destiny, pirates, renegade, trying](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73273318)

 - [fill by awildneko](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/74847637)

[Bangjae, money, scarf, emergency, listen, viewpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73533613)

[Banglo, dance, breathless, oppa](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73149010)

 - [fill by INeedJisoosChrist](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73720654)

[Banglo, forest, silver, wolves, struggle](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73272784)

 - [fill by INeedJisoosChrist](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73763818)

[Bangup, photo, bed, height, chocolate, magic](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73260577)

 - [fill by Sempiternalis](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73878175)

[Bangup, kitty, book, Polaroid, baseball, art](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73581976)

 - [fill by Sempiternalis](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73841074)

[Daejae: color, smell, blind, lost, toys](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73102834)

 - [fill by KouRei (blind, lost)](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/74222218)

 - [fill by KouRei (color)](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/74217364)

[Daejong, hot chocolate, puppy, and ribbon](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73434832)

[Daelo, dessert, cherry, beach, storm](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73272379)

 - [fill by Sempiternalis](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73771066)

[Daelo, apocalypse, aliens, orphan, hybrid](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73420672)

 - [fill by INeedJisoosChrist](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73895653)

[Himdae, restraint, testing, leather, rosebud](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73272556)

 - [fill by INeedJisoosChrist](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73763587)

[Himdae, ghost, sand, hold, book](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73491427)

 - [fill by Sempiternalis](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73763089)

[Himjae, laugh, loss, blue](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73490770)

[Himlo, comfort, cold, dance, green](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73491262)

[Himup, magic, bubblegum, beer, glow](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73272514)

 - [fill by INeedJisoosChrist](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73734985)

 - fill by starri [part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73949302), [part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73949407)

[Himup, curious, running, youth](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73491175)

[Younglo, glasses, tea, hump, porcelain](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73272703)

 - [fill by Sempiternalis](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73773247)

[YoungLo, graduation, rivalry, fingernails, secrets, flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/73354831)


End file.
